1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy and, more particularly, to a prank (or tricky) apparatus with an amusement effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional prank toy has a strange outlook appearance to cause a frightening effect to people. Another conventional prank toy includes an upright plate with the figure of a human body to achieve a frightening effect to people. In addition, the conventional prank toy can emit sound or light simultaneously to enhance the frightening effect. However, the conventional prank toy cannot cause an interaction with other people, thereby limiting its versatility. In addition, the conventional prank toy has a boring structure and a limited function so that it cannot satisfy the consumers' requirements. A conventional prank apparatus in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1-7 comprises a base unit 1, a driving device 2 mounted on the base unit 1, and a decorative unit 3 mounted on the driving device 2. The base unit 1 includes a housing 11, a sounder 12 mounted in the housing 11, a sensor 13 mounted in the housing 11, a control switch 14 mounted on the housing 11, a power supply 15 mounted in the housing 11, and a control board 16 mounted in the housing 11. The sounder 12 of the base unit 1 can emit sound with an amusement effect. The sensor 13 of the base unit 1 is operable to actuate the driving device 2. The power supply 15 of the base unit 1 is connected to the driving device 2 to supply an electric power to the driving device 2. The control switch 14 of the base unit 1 is connected between the power supply 15 and the driving device 2 to turn on/off the driving device 2. The control board 16 of the base unit 1 is connected to the sensor 13 to select and control the detection states of the sensor 13. The driving device 2 includes a mounting seat 21 mounted on the housing 11 of the base unit 1, a drive wheel 23 rotatably mounted in the mounting seat 21 and having a periphery locally provided with a plurality of drive teeth 24, a drive motor 22 mounted in the mounting seat 21 and connected with the drive wheel 23 to rotate the drive wheel 23, a driven wheel 25 rotatably mounted on the mounting seat 21 and having a periphery locally provided with a plurality of driven teeth 26 meshing with the drive teeth 24 of the drive wheel 23, a support bar 27 connected with the driven wheel 25 to move in concert with the driven wheel 25, and two torsion springs 28 mounted on two opposite sides of the driven wheel 25 and each having a first end connected with the mounting seat 21 and a second end connected with the support bar 27. The decorative unit 3 is mounted on the support bar 27 of the driving device 2 and includes a decorative body 31, a fixing bar 32 secured in the decorative body 31, and an extension shank 33 having a first end connected with the fixing bar 32 and a second end connected with the upper end of the support bar 27 so that the decorative body 31 is movable in concert with the support bar 27 of the driving device 2. The decorative body 31 of the decorative unit 3 is a detachable element and has a determined shape, pattern, figure or the like. Preferably, the decorative body 31 of the decorative unit 3 is made of a cloth which is decorated to have the profile of a ghost or the like to provide a frightening effect. In assembly, the drive motor 22 is initially mounted in the mounting seat 21. Then, the mounting seat 21 is mounted on the housing 11. Then, the drive wheel 23 is mounted in the mounting seat 21. Then, the torsion springs 28 are mounted on the two opposite sides of the driven wheel 25. Then, the driven wheel 25 is mounted on the mounting seat 21, with the driven teeth 26 of the driven wheel 25 meshing with the drive teeth 24 of the drive wheel 23. Then, the first end of each of the torsion springs 28 is connected with the mounting seat 21, and the second end of each of the torsion springs 28 is connected with the support bar 27. Finally, the extension shank 33 is connected with the support bar 27 to connect the decorative unit 3 with the driving device 2, thereby accomplishing assembly of the prank apparatus. As shown in FIG. 4, the base unit 1 further includes a plurality of connecting brackets 17 mounted on a periphery of the housing 11, and a plurality of stands 18 connected with the connecting brackets 17 respectively to enhance rigidity and stability of the housing 11. In operation, referring to FIGS. 5-7 with reference to FIGS. 1-3, the control switch 14 of the base unit 1 is switched to turn on the driving device 2 so that the drive motor 22 can be operated to drive the drive wheel 23. At this time, the user can transmit a signal to the sensor 13. For example, the user can transmit a sound signal to the sensor 13 by clapping, shouting or the like. In such a manner, after the sensor 13 receives the signal from the user, the sensor 13 transmits a signal to the control board 16 which starts the drive motor 22 which drives the drive wheel 23 to rotate in the counterclockwise direction as shown in FIG. 5. At this time, the driven teeth 26 of the driven wheel 25 mesh with the drive teeth 24 of the drive wheel 23 so that the driven wheel 25 is driven by the drive wheel 23 to rotate in the clockwise direction so as to move the support bar 27 and the extension shank 33 downward and backward and to compress the torsion springs 28 for storing a restoring force. Subsequently, the drive wheel 23 is further rotated in the counterclockwise direction until the driven teeth 26 of the driven wheel 25 disengage the drive teeth 24 of the drive wheel 23 as shown in FIG. 6 so that the driven wheel 25 is released from the drive wheel 23 and is pushed by the restoring force of the torsion springs 28 to rotate in the counterclockwise direction so as to move the support bar 27 and the extension shank 33 upward. In such a manner, the support bar 27 and the extension shank 33 are moved upward and forward by the restoring force of the torsion springs 28 so that the decorative body 31 of the decorative unit 3 is instantaneously sprung upward and forward. At the same time, the sounder 12 can emit a sound when the decorative body 31 of the decorative unit 3 is sprung. Thus, after the sensor 13 receives the signal from the user, the decorative body 31 of the decorative unit 3 is sprung upward and forward, and the sounder 12 emits a corresponding sound as to achieve a video/audio frightening amusement effect. In practice, the prank apparatus is laced placed in a site, such a haunted house and the like, and is available for a festival, such as the Halloween day and the like. Subsequently, the drive wheel 23 is further rotated in the counterclockwise direction until the driven teeth 26 of the driven wheel 25 mesh with the drive teeth 24 of the drive wheel 23 again as shown in FIG. 7 so that the driven wheel 25 is driven by the drive wheel 23 to rotate in the clockwise direction again so as to move the support bar 27 and the extension shank 33 downward and backward and to compress the torsion springs 28 for storing a restoring force.